Bringing About Success in Life in Short Order
Garry Jacobs of MSS indicated that there are several ways to bring about results IN SHORT ORDER instead of waiting a long time. One of the ways was expressed something as follows: "-- We can thus consciously remove all inner obstacles to the achievement – including doubts, hesitations, fears, attachments, laziness, casual attitude, impatience, expectation, etc. -- We can acquire all the positive attitudes -- quiet, intense aspiration without haste or turbulence." Here then are some recent examples I noticed in looking around or thought of where individuals consciously removed these and other inner obstacles that enabled a very positive result to SUDDENLY OR VERY QUICKLY COME ABOUT: FOCUS -- An individual focused on what was really important instead of being spread out, quickly attracting results in that area in abundance. BOLD ACTION -- An individual was tired of seeing his organization continue to drift downward in comparison with the opposition, took a bold, new step, and thereby attracted enormous success in very short order, far exceeding his original intentions in scope and speed. INDIVIDUALITY -- An individual went beyond the disapproval of his conventional-thinking family and peer group, made an effort in the area he was interested in, and achieved greatly in relatively short order. OVERCAME RELUCTANCE -- A general manager decided to give up his reluctance and give in to the demands of the fans which attracted stunning results for the team, taking them from near the bottom of barrel to world champions in a single year! OVERCAME RELUCTANCE; HARD WORK -- An individual gave up his reluctance to work extra time and attracted the sale of his life in the first five minutes of implementing his action! TAKING RESPONSIBILITY -- A man became contrite that he was not giving enough attention to his children, and in a day or so attracted the end of a great scandal and shortly thereafter the marriage of his daughters into great wealth. INTENTION -- A woman intensely wanted to see her daughters married off, and it came to pass in exceedingly short period of time to men of stupendous wealth. OVERCOMING FOOLISH BEHAVIOR -- A man who had been demoted gave up his foolish habits that unexpectedly attracted the restoration of his rank in short order. TAKING TO NON-COMPLAINING -- A man stopped complaining about his spouse’s disorganization when it comes to money and paperwork, and suddenly attracted a service that took over all of her financial/organizational needs. OVERCAME FEAR OF EXPRESSING EMOTIONS -- A man overcame his fear of expressing his true feelings, and suddenly and most unexpectedly won over the woman of his dreams. O OVERCAME OVER-ASSERTIVENESS, EGO -- A man gave up his virulent assertive attitude that was at odds with needs and desires of his subordinates that suddenly attracted a condition that enabled him to successfully complete his mission when all seemed to have lost hope. PATIENCE, SELF-GIVINGNESS -- A captain was patient and self-giving with a difficult staffer, which enabled the latter to blossom in ways the captain would never have imagined, and in very little time. INNOVATION, INDEPENDENCE -- A man gave up the stifling methods of his parents and took to bold new actions that enabled the team they owned to suddenly rocket ahead to the top from the depths it had been floundering in for a decade. INNOVATION, IN TOUCH WITH SOCIAL WAVES -- A man turned around his floundering company and took it to the stars by practicing fiercely independent strategies and being in tune with the changing needs of society. KINDNESS, SELF-GIVINGNESS -- In the midst of great, decades-long turmoil, strife, and ill-will in the family, one woman engaged in a single act of great kindness that suddenly attracted the complete dissolution of family strife in one or two days.Write the text of your article here! Category:Accomplishment Category:Case Studies:Accomplishment Category:Success Category:Life Response Category:Spirit